Send them a prayer
by TurnipNeko
Summary: One shot - Spoilers from both game and manga :: Seto is feeling alone again. All by himself, he must learn to cope with this emptiness that has been cursed upon him. He is at his bottom, his knees. When Items are put in front of him that belong to those he cared about, he realizes something else, but doesn't fully grasp why. In the end, will he be grateful, or empty?


**WARNING! Make sure that you have played through the whole game(or watched cry's whole playthrough) and read the manga before reading this. It is important that you do so otherwise the story will make little to no sense to you as well as spoil it all. No couplings.**

Seto had finally fallen to his knees. There in front of him lied the very grave of the last person he had traveled with. He knew this day would come, and after the incident of returning to Tokyo tower, he knew it would come sooner then he would have liked it to come. Ren was dead to, Just like the rest of the humans; she had fallen due to the Glass Cage project.

His body was shaking, trembling from the loneliness that surrounded him. He had gone tense, as if in pain, yet limb, as if losing all hope. His face was soaked with tears, as the memories of those he had seen on his travels just vanished right there again in front of him. His teeth were clenched, and his hands were in the soil above Ren's dead body. The stone above the grave didn't read her name, but it was a marking at the very least.

There was a lit bonfire not far from where he stood, and the day was growing dim of light. The sky was beginning to show the starts, and yet Seto would not move from the spot. He sat there alone, wondering what to do next with his life.

A familiar meow approached Seto. A white cat with a grey nose and tipped tail was standing behind him with his tail flicking about. The cat appeared to have red eyes gleaming up at Seto wondering like. It would crawl up beneath Seto's arm as Seto turned to him. "Getting used to being a cat aren't you Shin?" Seto began softly as he looked to Shin's glittering eyes.

"I suppose being a cat isn't too terrible, however, I must confess that I dislike it." Shin replied quite calmly, and purred as Seto began to pet him. It was a strange quiet feeling that surrounded the two of them. There was an awkward hole in the air. "Perhaps, if you feel lonely, you should pray to them."

Seto's face was still wet with tears when Shin spoke of praying. It only made more tears fall down his face, but Seto also seemed to smile and nod. "I…. let's see here." He opened up the necklace to reveal the items inside. He still had the letter with the blue crystal, the screw, the skull ring, and the 301 room key from there. He then went to the bigger pouch and pulled out the flower broach, and the duck plush. He set them all in front of him, and looked at them fondly before going in a praying position.

"The probability of you hearing this is little to none, but here it goes…." A familiar voice began to speak to Seto. Seto was shocked into opening his eyes and looking about, but it seemed that the familiar voice disappeared as he did so. He went back into the position to listen again. "…I just wanted to let you know, that I'm watching you Seto. You made me more than just a personal frame, but you gave me a soul…." It continued on for a bit longer. PF's voice before another one cut in.

"Hey! When can it be my turn? Huh! I want to speak to my buddy!" It was Crow. His voice was ringing out just like when Seto was at the Tokyo tower. "I've been watching you to you know… although I'm not entirely sure how… You should take better care of my shiny things though. You scuffed my ring pretty badly over these years! Dropping it in that lake was no excuse for anger either…." His voice went on rather the same like, making Seto smile.

"Hm… it appears even though your travels get rough, and you take breaks, you still think of us more than yourself. Don't push yourself to hard. I believe in you." Chiyo's voice was calming and thoughtful, but her conversation wasn't long.

Another voice came in, it was familiar enough, but it wasn't one that came to him before. Seto had to think a minute to know who it was. "Hey, you taking care of yourself there? Make sure Shin is taken care of you hear me?! I don't want him harmed when he returns to me. No matter his form… Your ears are still small. I wonder if you'll ever grow." Seto finally caught who it was just before the female voice announced herself. "It's me, Sai!"

He sat there quietly praying to them for a while, but there was a voice missing from the collection of voices. Ren didn't speak to him. He sat there for a moment before pulling out the small flower that used to be tied into her hair, and setting it with the rest. He then went back to that position, and spoke softly to the items, no, the souls of his friends. "I miss you all."


End file.
